Trial and Error
by Cloaked Vampire
Summary: Bakura's got a problem. He feels something for his lighter side that he hasn't felt in quite awhile. His strategy for deciphering this new feeling? Why, a Bakura esque one of course. Yaoi BR
1. Trial of the Mind

Trial and Error

Chapter One: Trial of the Mind

Disclaimer: I had fun with this story and would have even more fun if I owned these two wonderful characters... sadly... no. Just like everyone else -cries-

Author's Note: Hah, just me again, taking up your time by writing a note. I had fun writing this story. Still am. I'll tell you right now, it's only four chapters long and I'm nearly done with the third. Just thought you should know. Oh, and I tried to keep the two in character as much as possible... but I may have slipped up somewhere. Again... just thought you should know. Enjoy the visions I see in my mind.

-

He needed to stop thinking.

It was driving him towards the point of mental insanity and he didn't know how much more of this torture he could put himself through.

But, he couldn't stop.

His mind wouldn't stop returning to the male just down the hall.

Only two doors down from his…

Such an easy target…

Target? No.

Well, yes.

Target of his affection.

Unh.

That word again.

How many times had that word, representing all that was unholy, crossed his mind and wormed its way into each of his thoughts? Too many for him to count.

That white hair… sharp mahogany eyes closed in frustration, fingers moving up to grip his head… he had touched it once; it was so soft. Like… some sort of silk river running against his hands. He sighed, bringing his hands around to press his palms into his forehead.

He had been asleep, of course Never knew… could never know. No one could ever know these thoughts.

If someone caught on…

If word ever slipped…

He shook his head.

No use thinking anymore.

He looked up, towards the open window across from where he sat. It was late, he knew that much. Pale light was the only source of illumination that was making parts of his room glow.

How long had he just been sitting here, talking and thinking to himself?

Shadows shifted across the walls, a car passing by out below. Silence again.

Too long to be healthy.

Uncurling his pajama – clad legs from his body, he stretched them out in front of him, feeling the dull ache that could only come with limited movement in an extended period of time.

His body felt cold.

Everything always felt so cold when he wasn't in the same room.

Looking back at the window, he watched the night's natural light highlight the roof of the house adjacent to theirs.

A sudden urge swept though his body, startling him. Legs swung over the side of the bed and he was standing, throwing a glance down at the nightstand, before he was walking towards the door.

He needed to see him.

3:23 am.

He stood there. Staring, watching, observing; call it what you will. But he couldn't take his eyes away.

The doorway was his current location, just barely stepping into the clean room. So unlike his own. That was irrelevant though; his thoughts quickly morphing back to the boy on the bed.

Slowly, he drew closer. Silence was the key; if he awoke – No. No thinking of what wasn't going to happen. He was below him now, thin body stretched out on its back, sheets tangled down against his waist, a single foot poking out as he shifted slightly, one hand buried back under his pillow… he was so close.

He could reach down and touch him, if he wanted.

He did want to…

But, if he awoke – no!

Gods be damned.

He would not be caught.

Reaching a hand down, fingertips softly – oh, so softly – brushed against porcelain skin. From his cheek to his jaw, the flawless flesh never seemed to end.

He stirred, making mahogany eyes dart up to rest on the sleeping face. What he saw made his left eye twitch and his mouth curl into a small, confused scowl.

The boy was leaning into his touch.

Did that mean something?

Did he want more?

He reprimanded himself for asking such foolish questions about such nonsense. It didn't matter what it meant or what the boy wanted. He had neither time nor feelings for the child.

Feelings?

He wasn't actually harboring such illusions as these… _feelings_, was he? It had been such a long… long time, since he had felt… whatever he was experiencing.

Drawing him from his momentary thought session was a soft murmur of words, incoherent to the conscious male's ears. He realized that he was still caressing the cheek that leaned against his palm, a faint smile toying across slightly parted lips.

He wanted those lips for his own.

Only he could look at them, touch them, kiss them…

No! – No. Thoughts such as these always ended up leading to something bad.

Stop thinking.

_'Get out of the room… you've had enough time to gawk like a love – struck weakling.'_

His pride was talking to him; that strong sense reverberating around the inside of his skull.

_'Go on, keep looking. You're not hurting anything by looking.'_

His reason spoke up this time.

Fantastic. He was hearing voices now.

His fingers moved down a pale throat, shifting further to gently run against the slim expansion of chest stretched out under him.

No… he wasn't hurting anything.

This was supposed to be helping to quiet whatever he was feeling.

Then… why wasn't it going away?

The backs of his fingers brushed lightly over a small set of ribs, down onto a thin stomach. Blankets.

He felt a growl escape his throat, directed towards the material that covered the unconscious males' waist.

Stupid coverings.

Always getting in the way.

Concealing the lower half and…

…Why did he care?

What was that?

His eyes were drawn back to the angelic face laid back in the blue pillows, lithe body shifting under his finger. Emerald green eyes cracked open to stare sleepily up at him.

He froze.

Caught… carelessness, foolishness – idiot!

Run.

No – stay.

_'You are his superior.'_

Just relax.

He was awake now, scrambling to sit up and back away against the wall.

_'Calm him down, he's scared.'_

_'Good.'_

_'Be silent and get out.'_

Casting one last look at the boy, terrified and bathed in moonlight, he turned, calmly padding out of the room.

-

Review and I'll continue.


	2. Trial of the Heart

Trial and Error

Chapter Two: Trial of the Heart

---- Memory Sequence

His hands gripped his sides as he willed his pounding heart to slow. Tipping his head back, he mulled over what had happened a mere five minutes ago.

What _had_ happened?

He wasn't sure.

He remembered dreaming… he blushed.

His only reprieve from the cruel hands of reality.

But then… he had heard a noise that was all too familiar in the real world and fit no where inside his… dream. He had opened his eyes and thought had had still been dreaming.

That white – haired demon, which haunted him in every waking and sleeping moment, had been towering over him.

He covered his face with his hands and could feel his skin burning.

Had he touched him… anywhere?

He couldn't remember. Didn't think so.

Was he naked?

No… he still had his pale blue pajama pants in tact.

He still didn't understand.

Should he go and find his dark side?

Question him about his actions?

No. No, stay put.

He looked over to his clock.

3:49 am.

Sleep… he should try to go back to sleep…

Why did that seem so impossible to him?

-

Shuffling out of the bathroom with a yawn, bare feet made their way down that staircase and into the empty living room.

Mn… something smelled delicious.

Wandering to the right, mahogany eyes scanned the too brightly sun – lit kitchen, stopping in the doorway to wince and shield his eyes. Following the alluring scent of meat, he took a seat at the white and brown island, in front of a large plate piled with a variety of the delicious products of morning goodness.

Resisting the strong urge to slam his head down into the meat and gorge himself, dark eyes instead flickered to the body sitting across from him.

He had his head lowered, a bowl of cereal four inches from his nose. The spoon was barely leaving the bowl, from what he could see, the cereal (whatever kind it had been) now reduced to a soggy mush. How long had he been sitting there?

Green eyes suddenly looked up and then were back down on his bowl, the small body shifting nervously and the spoon slowly being spun around in the milk.

"Good morning, Yami."

The soft voice was unexpected, but the elder hid all surprise.

"Good morning… Hikari." Bakura muttered this, unsure of what title to give his other self. He had never truly spoken to the boy by name and he thought 'Hikari' to be the easiest to start off with. They both knew who he was talking to by the harsh tone his voice took. Mentally shaking himself, the elder started in on his plate of food.

Ryou stared down at his bowl of soft cereal, left hand holding his forehead and his right twirling the spoon again. His white hair hid his eyes as he thought.

Hikari?

Bakura had never… not even once…

Was he up to something?

He might be.

There was no other reason to come into his room at that ungodly hour.

That was really bothering him.

Now should he ask?

It was a better time than last night had been.

"Yami -" He looked up, mouth open and about to ask… when he realized that dark eyes were still watching him. The words died in his throat and they merely stared at one another. Surprisingly, Bakura spoke first.

"Eat." He pushed the plate forward.

Ryou looked down at the assortment of meat he had arranged for his yami earlier that morning… bacon, sausage, the ham left over from dinner the night before… he knew there was more, but he couldn't remember and it was probably buried…

It didn't matter.

Bakura never offered him his food, especially if it was meat.

He looked up again, seeing that the eyes staring at him had narrowed. An arm reached across the table and moved the bowl away, pushing the plate nearly to the edge in its place.

"Eat the damned meat. You need to gain weight." The older male growled out, taking a large piece of ham to chew on.

Ryou picked up a strip of bacon out of fear of getting yelled at and took a small bite.

After a moment, he tried again, keeping his eyes lowered and his voice soft, "Yami… I have a question."

Bakura grunted in response.

Taking that as a sign to continue, Ryou blurted out, "Why were you in my room last night?"

Silence followed, making the younger boy's stomach turn.

He shouldn't have said anything.

Never asking questions involving the spirit was always the wisest choice.

"I don't know."

Ryou looked up, yet again, his light eyes full of surprise and confusion. The answer was short, spoken quietly, there was no menace evident… what was going on?

He studied the elder male across from him, now leaning back in his stool. The sunlight coming through the sliding glass doors behind him covered the boy's back and Bakura's front. He noticed that at the angle his dark was sitting at, his white bangs acted as a visor, shading his eyes.

Letting his vision slide lower as he started on a new slice of bacon, Ryou felt himself flushing. How could he not have noticed that earlier?

His yami's chest was bare, every muscle visible in the mid – morning light.

_'Beautiful…'_

Catching himself, Ryou's head jerked in embarrassment, pushing his stool back with a scrape. The sound must have startled Bakura, the darker male quickly sitting up straight, muscles tensing.

"What?" His voice was sharp, demanding an answer.

Another glimpse of the built chest made the younger male unconsciously hold the side of his hand under his nose. Keeping his head low, Ryou slipped out of his chair and walked quickly towards the stairs, murmuring something about a shower.

-

Running his fingers back through his hair, Ryou tilted his head back into the spray of hot water, rinsing the white suds away. It was impossible to keep his mind from thinking as he closed his eyes against the oncoming torrent of liquid.

Stupid yami and his stupid meat giving… thing.

Stupid yami and his stupid attractive body…

Stupid… just stupid yami!

Sighing to himself as he blinked water from his eyes, Ryou ran his hands back a few more times, just for good measure.

He had never really gotten an answer to his question. Of course Bakura wouldn't give him the real reason… but, he was still surprised that he hadn't been snapped at, like he had expected to be.

Something was going on with his yami and he would find out what.

Sighing again, Ryou leaned against the peach – colored wall.

Why did he have to be tortured with the feelings he held for his dark?

Sometimes he hated the way his body reacted when he saw the other male… or thought about him.

His hand lowered onto his need.

Water reduces friction…

How long had it been since he had done this?

_'Too long.'_

His head turned to the side as his fingers tightened, eyes closing and lips parting.

He needed to finish.

The only way to rid him of the fantasies he both loved and hated at the same time… for all of ten minutes.

Fantasies.

He had had one last night, before he had been woken up.

His cheeks darkened at the memory and his head turned again.

If only it was reality…

-

Bakura opened the bathroom door without bothering to knock, the rhythmic thumping of the water hitting the shower floor becoming louder. He thought about saying something to the boy, but decided against it.

He wouldn't be long anyways.

Not bothering to flush the toilet for a moment either, Bakura stood in front of the mirror, wiping away the steam that covered the reflective surface. After a few seconds of looking over his appearance, his eyes were drawn away from his own face and to the shower door over his shoulder.

Leaning closer to the mirror as if it would help to see behind him, the dark spirit turned around, staring at the glass door with a mildly confused look.

That boy _definitely_ wasn't washing himself in there.

The door may have been glass, but it was designed to cloud the figure inside for privacy. Not to mention the towel bar that draped conveniently across the waist area and the steam that cloaked the walls.

Though, he could still see the form of his lighter half, a pale body outlined against the darker colored wall. He wasn't moving (that he could see) but something told him that his eyes misled him.

Pulling himself back, Bakura took a seat on the large sink, leaning back against his palms to put himself into a more comfortable position for watching. Attempting to keep the emotions he was feeling to a minimum and off of his features, the elder watched as the outline of Ryou slid over to the left to lean against the other wall. The form jerked slightly, but Bakura caught the small movement. He suppressed a sound at the mere thought of what the boy was doing, only to open his eyes (which he had momentarily shut) in time to see the pale form arch its back and tip his head against the wall. The small sounds could easily be picked out as the water slowly trickled down to nothing and the body slid down the wall, onto the floor.

Cursing silently to himself, Bakura felt his heart begin to pound in his chest at what he had just more or less witnessed, his black pajama pants not doing a very good job of hiding his excitement.

Calming himself down enough to stand up, Bakura stepped across the changing floor of white tile and brown, plush bath rugs. Gripping the side handle, the elder male threw the glass door open with an echoing rattle, placing his other hand against the wall. He stared down into wide, green eyes, unable to keep a small, leering smirk off his face.

"Oh, _Hikari_…" His voice was low, a hint of amusement tingeing the edges, "Did you have _fun _taking your shower?"

The younger boy was flushed a brilliant red, that had begun to spread down his throat, naked arms and legs scrambling in embarrassment to tuck his lower body out of sight. The chill from the outside air sent goose bumps rolling down his arms, making him cross them over his chest to grip his slim biceps.

"Wh-what are you doing!" His teeth chattered together angrily, "Close the door!"

Snarling in warning, Bakura made to take a step closer in intimidation. But… he stopped, seeing the smaller body press itself further into the corner.

Stupid kid.

Stupid bright, green eyes.

Stupid mortal emotions.

Standing up straight with a deep intake of breath, he tore his eyes away from the dripping wet boy, grabbing the tan – colored towel from the bar. Looking back down, he grunted, throwing it towards the huddled male.

Ryou quickly caught the thick material and placed it across his waist, looking back up at his yami and waiting for him to say something else.

Bakura merely watched the other for a moment longer in silence, before turning towards the bathroom door.

Stupid towels.

Just like blankets.

Always getting in the way.

-

Turning the page, Ryou shifted his position on the couch, sitting sideways and leaning to the side against the soft cushions. Pulling his knees up, he crossed his bare ankles. He stared down at the words printed on the page in front of him, but didn't read them.

Why couldn't he concentrate?

The book was getting good.

He wanted to finish…

He glanced at the clock hanging across the room, above the fireplace.

4:50 pm.

Nearly time to figure out what was for dinner.

Where had his day gone?

He remembered when he had made his way out of the bathroom, feeling more embarrassed than he had ever felt in his entire life. His other half was no where in sight, so he had at least gotten dressed in relative peace. He had gone downstairs next, finding the living room empty and silent…

----

This didn't exactly settle the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach.

The sounds of yelling brought him into the kitchen on quick feet.

Empty as well.

The plate of meat from earlier hadn't moved from its place on the island, food still present.

He didn't have time to think about the strangeness of meat still being accounted for after Bakura had been near by, another shrill yell cutting the air.

Outside?

He stepped up to the sliding glass doors and he felt his stomach churn again, even if this was just a memory.

Throwing open the door; he shouted, "YAMI!"

The spirit looked over his shoulder at him, a bland and slightly bored expression on his face.

"What is it now, Hikari?"

He rushed forward, hissing, "Put that cat down!" before scooping the upside – down animal into his arms, calico paws darting out to swipe at Bakura.

"Fifi! Fifi!" The shrill voice was back, "Give me back my Fifi, you monster!"

He quickly trotted over to the wooden fence that separated their yards, removing the cats' claws from his dark green shirt and handing it into the waiting hands of his elderly neighbor.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs.Crene, Bakura didn't mean it, I'm sure -"

"He certainly did mean it, the demon! Came right out and picked her up by the tail -"

"Ahh, don't you ever shut up, you ancient mummy?"

He felt his stomach churn again, his body slowly turning to stare at the other boy with a mortified expression, who was busy with a finger in his ear as the shrill voice began again…

----

Ryou closed his book, a small smile on his face. It had taken another ten minutes to calm Mrs.Crene down enough to convince her to go back into her house, all the while muttering about how horrible his yami was.

An argument, of course, had followed once he had gotten Bakura back into their own house.

They had gone back and forth for another ten minutes inside the kitchen, before he had gotten fed up and ended it all.

"Just. Go." He had pointed towards the stairs in the living room. "Stop talking. Just go."

And then he was gone. Up the stairs and in his room with a loud slam of his door, just like a spoiled child. He hadn't heard a sound since.

Ryou's head suddenly tilted slightly at a small creak from above him.

Speak of the demon.

The click of a door being opened soon followed and the younger white – haired boy quickly flipped open his book again, feeling guilty for some unknown reason. He read two sentences without comprehending what he was looking at, before he felt the presence of a second body standing behind him.

Pretending not to notice, Ryou tried to focus on the paper in his hands, the feeling of his yami's eyes on his back beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. Keeping his eyes trained on the book, he stated softly, "It's not polite to stare, Yami."

The feeling was gone from his back and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The second male padded silently into the room, taking a seat in the matching green recliner under the clock.

Ryou glanced over at him, wondering what he was doing just sitting there. He could feel his cheeks becoming slightly warm as he found that his other half didn't have the decency to put on a shirt still and mahogany eyes staring were at him again, the rest of the pale face emotionless.

"…What?" He blinked, his book falling back into his lap.

It was a moment before the other replied, his voice low.

"You're reading a book."

Ryou blinked again, before nodding slightly. "Yeah…?"

Bakura sunk a few inches down into the chair, his expressionless face turning into a mixture of sourness and annoyance. He took his time speaking again, his voice still monotone.

"What book."

Green eyes took a confused look, watching his other suspiciously. Was he actually trying to start a conversation?

He was up to something.

"Just…" Ryou shrugged, looking down and toying with the book slightly, "Some… romance thing…"

A short laugh sounded from behind closed teeth, causing emerald orbs to snap up and glare slightly at him.

"Some romance thing? Nice title. Sounds like a real thriller of the emotions." Bakura laughed again, a smirk on his lips.

Ryou huffed at his remark, pulling his legs closer to his body and laying the book against his chest. "Why are you trying to make a conversation?"

The laughter stopped, all amusement gone from Bakura's face. Pushing himself back up in the chair, he stood up, shuffling over to the couch. Leaning down, the taller male placed one hand against the arm of the couch and the other on the back, lowering his head close to his lighter half's. He could see the flush that was gaining color across his cheeks, bright green eyes staring up at him in an insure manner.

After a moment of silently staring, Bakura spoke.

"I'm hungry. Make me dinner."

And then he was gone, walking back out of the room.

Ryou could hear his footsteps fading as they reached the top of the stairs. He placed a hand over his heart, breathing deeply, a door shutting above him.

Stupid yami.

-

Do you still like it? How much? Let me know and the third chapter will be yours.


	3. Trial of the Body

Trial and Error

Chapter Three: Trial of the Body

Author's Note: I don't own any part of the song I Like The Way You Move by the Body Rockers.

Also…

Please actually _read_ the lyrics… they're incorporated in a way that has actions in between, so if you skim… it's not going to make much sense. So don't skim. I know, I do it too. Bad, bad. Read them.

-

"Bakura!" Ryou stood in the living room, staring up into the hallway on the second floor of his home. The bathroom door was the only room semi-visible from his position, partially open to let the sun's sinking orange rays slide out from the window inside. He could hear the music pounding from his yami's room, small vibrations from the bass reverberating under his bare feet. Out of all the 'confounded mortal technological devices', as Bakura liked to call them, the giant stereo system Malik and Marik had bought him for Christmas a year ago was, by far, his most precious possession.

The younger male sighed, crossing his arms.

"BAKURA!"

If he ever got the chance, he was going to seriously strangle those two for ever buying such a thing.

They were sure to get another call sooner or later about disturbing the peace.

Sighing in defeat to the loud music, Ryou started up the steps, making his way past the bathroom. Stopping in front of the first door to his left, he hesitated for a moment, before gripping the knob and twisting.

The sight that met him was one that made his eyes widen and mouth drop open slightly in shock.

Bakura stood on his bed with his back to him, thin body moving side to side to the pounding beat of the music that pulsated through the air, the entire frame rocking under his feet. His voice was clear though, mixing perfectly to the male's voice pounding out of his giant black speakers against the wall. Spiked white hair swayed against pale flesh, occasionally dipping back to brush against the small of his back when he tilted his head to the ceiling. His eyes were closed from what Ryou could see, his attention completely focused on the words he was singing.

Singing?

Holy crap.

Bakura _was_ singing!

"_There's so many things I like about you, I… I just don't know where to begin..." _His darker half took this time to swing his hips again, one hand raising to his mouth and holding what Ryou recognized as the hairbrush he had lent him a week ago and never returned, using it as a make-shift microphone.

"_I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes…I like the way you act all surprised…I like the way you sing along…I like the way you always get it wrong…"_

Ryou felt his face beginning to get warm again, this new and rare display of Bakura's character extremely foreign to him.

If he was caught watching…

He didn't have time to think as his mind shut down, listening and watching as Bakura continued repeating the words, mimicking the singer's seductive tone.

"_I like the way you, clap your hands…I like the way you love to dance…I like the way you, put your hands up in the air…I like the way you shake your hair..." _At this, Bakura ran his other hand back into his messy spikes with another shake of his waist, _"I like the way you like to touch…I like the way you stare so much…but most of all…"_

Bakura tilted his head back, raising the brush with him.

"_Yeah…most of all…"_

Ryou nearly had a heart attack on the spot as sharp mahogany eyes locked with his, that toned chest turned to face him completely. And that smirk. That smug smirk was plastered on his darker half's lips, as if he had known he had been watching the entire time. Bakura jumped from his bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump as the music continued, standing up tall and tilting his body back, raising the brush once more and shouting, _"I like the way you move!"_

Instinctively taking a step back, Ryou couldn't tear his eyes away from his other self, shock and terror both keeping him planted to the spot. But the look on Bakura's face wasn't one of anger… smug was written all over his features instead, as if he knew something Ryou didn't, unnerving the smaller boy even more.

Bakura stepped up in front of him, the "microphone" falling to his side. Reaching into his pajama's pant pocket, he pulled a small, black device out, pointing it back over his shoulder.

Silence suddenly filled the entire house.

Ryou's ears rang from the abrupt lack of sound, green eyes staring up into the burning mahogany that had yet to leave his. The room was dark for the most part, the only rays of orange sun creeping past his feet and climbing the black pant legs of his dark. He swallowed hard at the look his other was still giving him, jumping harshly when his voice broke the silence.

"What are you doing in here, Hikari."

Ryou automatically became flustered at the simple question, his eyes dropping quickly to the carpet. His hands gripped each other nervously, before moving up the bare portion of his arms.

"S-sorry, I, uhm… just… well… I mean, you know -"

"No, I don't know." Strong arms crossed over a pale chest in intimidation, "Enlighten me."

Ryou shifted his weight, forgetting his original reason for coming up to his room, "Uhm…"

"Why's your face that lovely blood color, dear Hikari?"

Hands immediately went to cover his burning face, his mind racing for an excuse and then remembering, "Dinner's ready…"

The two words were mumbled and rushed, the boy quickly gone from the doorway.

Bakura smirked, throwing the stereo remote back onto his bed and following.

Ryou busied himself with setting the table, part of him hoping that his other half would actually stay at the table and eat this time. His name being called startled him and nearly made him drop the plate he was holding.

"Ryooouuu…" His name was called again, this time in a sing-song voice that made his heart beat faster.

In fear or something else, he wasn't sure.

"Where are yooouuu…"

Chewing his lip slightly, Ryou peeked around the corner of the kitchen wall. Bakura suddenly threw himself in front of him, causing the younger male to yelp loudly and stumble back, fumbling with the plate in his arms and then clutching it to his chest. Looking up, Ryou glared at the chuckling spirit.

"What's your problem today!" His voice level rose slightly.

Bakura continued laughing softly, "Scared you, did I?" He chuckled again, "Boo."

Huffing to himself, Ryou placed the plate down on the wooden table, turning away from the other male.

"What are you doing?" Bakura had moved back into the kitchen, coming back with two cans of Mountain Dew, "We're eating outside."

Ryou let out a short, fake laugh, turning around with his hands on his hips, "Oh, are we now? You can go eat where ever you want, I'm not going anywhere."

He gasped when he was suddenly pressed down against the table, his body bent backwards at a slightly painful angle, the dishes rattling in protest. Ryou found Bakura to be leaning down on his chest, drinks on the table and cold hands pinning his wrists next to his head. Blushing darkly at the position, Ryou tried desperately to calm his hormones down. Warm breathing against his cheek made his emerald eyes close, a shiver being sent down his spine. "Bakura, please…"

Hands tightened on his arms, the voice of his other growling out, "You are going to eat outside with me… and you are going to like it. Got it?"

Ryou quickly nodded, feeling the weight stay a moment longer, before slowly letting up. Quickly pushing himself off the table, the smaller boy kept his eyes down, moving to get the paper plates instead.

Bakura stood by the table, looking over the food that had been prepared.

His mouth watered at what he saw.

Ryou had made his favorites.

Barbequed chicken wings and breast.

A whole basket full even!

And… also some potatoes and green stuff.

But barbequed chicken!

Ryou returned and brought him from his food-induced thoughts by holding out a paper plate for him.

He stared at it.

Up at Ryou.

Back down at the plate.

Silence.

Then…

"You expect me to get my own food?"

Ryou was quiet for a moment, before turning towards the food and beginning to pile it on. "Of course not, Oh Mighty Thief King, why ever had I thought different?" And then as a sarcastic afterthought, "Why don't I just let you strip me, throw me on the bed and let you do as you please while I'm at it!"

Another silence filtered in and Ryou felt himself flushing, realizing what he had said. Turning around, Ryou held the full plate out as a type of apology, expecting his other to be angry with him and prepared to apologize further.

But the smirk on his other's face told him different.

"After food, little aibou, you're going to give me dessert." Bakura took his plate and picked up his Mountain Dew, arranging the food to be able to open the sliding glass door.

Ryou soon followed, a warm evening breeze greeting him. His other was already sitting on the far side, patio umbrella flared out above him and sauce smeared across his face. Shaking his head, the younger white- haired boy sat down across from his other, both bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun.

As they began to eat in silence, each male was pulled into their separate thoughts.

_'What did he mean "dessert"?'_ Ryou stared down at his chicken for a moment, watching the sauce ooze onto the plate. _'We have ice cream in the basement freezer and fudgecicles in the freezer up here… but he knows that already. Why had he been acting so… weird today… he's usually rougher and definitely not as talkative… maybe he's just gotten tired of being alone all the time and wants some companionship… yeah, that sounds like a decent reason…and did he call me aibou this time? Strange…' _His mind was pulled back to earlier events, _'But what about that dance he was doing? He was actually singing and he _never _sings… he knew I was there, I know he knew… because it felt like those words were directed straight towards me… no! Bakura would never… think about me… like that… would he?'_

Mentally shaking himself, Ryou busied himself with finishing his plate in silence.

Bakura wasn't in any better shape, trying to distract himself from his thoughts by shoving chicken into his mouth.

_'Fucking… Ryou. He's making me act this way and is so…damn… oblivious. Try and get away from the kid and he ends up in my room… heh, but I did find out exactly what I needed to know about him…' _Bakura stared down at his plate, looking over the small, green vegetables sitting next to his bare chicken bones. Using his finger, he swirled the round things about, wrinkling his nose down at them. _'What the heck are these things?'_

"Yami, stop playing with your food."

Looking up with a sneer, Bakura flicked at the food with his finger, "What the hell is this crap."

Ryou never looked from his plate, "Brussels sprouts, Yami. You've had them before."

Bakura scoffed down at the vile green vegetable, giving it an experimental stab and feeling his finger dip into the round thing. Quickly pulling his digit back with shake, he put it in his mouth, immediately pulling it away and sticking his tongue out with a horrid face, "You must have drugged me or something, I don't remember eating these disgusting things."

This cracked a small smile out of the younger boy, "I'm more afraid you'd so something like that to me…"

"What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. If you don't want them, don't eat them."

Silence followed and Bakura ventured back into his thoughts warily. He didn't know what to think about whatever he was feeling towards the male sitting across from him. He didn't like being confused and that's exactly how he felt. As of late, he'd been acting strange, even for himself… holding his normal, gruff attitude back at times and being… well… decent. He looked up past his white bangs without being obvious about raising his head, watching his lighter half.

Innocently licking sauce from his fingers.

He had to look away, his lower half shifting slightly. _'I don't know what it is, but it's pissing the hell out of me.' _He came to a decision quickly, _'I'll do whatever it takes to figure this stupid thing out. I bet that includes getting close to him…'_

He pushed his plate away from him, sucking the excess sauce off of his own fingers, ending each with a wet pop. Looking up again, once he had finished all ten digits, he inwardly felt a smirk growing, outwardly grunting, "What."

Ryou's eyes quickly dropped back down onto his plate. He shook his head, muttering, "Nothing."

"Speak up, Boy."

"I said are you done?" Ryou stood up, holding his own empty plate.

Bakura pushed his chair away with the backs of his knees, metal legs scraping against the paved patio floor. Stepping around the glass table, the elder albino moved to stand in front of Ryou and leaned down slightly, only to have a napkin shoved into his face. Jerking back, a sudden hand gripped his chin, holding him still.

"Sometimes I feel like a mother more than a hikari…" Ryou murmured, wiping others face and removing all of the sauce that had been smeared while he ate.

Bakura pulled away with a scowl, glaring down at the younger boy for a moment, before leaning in and gripping his chin like he had to him only a few seconds before, a wet tongue sliding out to run slowly against the side of the others mouth.

Ryou inhaled sharply and tensed, the grip on his paper plate tightening. He could feel his cheeks burn instantly at the touch. It was his turn to jerk away, nearly tripping back over his chair as he moved around it. He stared up at his dark, his mind trying to figure out a plausible excuse for the others actions.

"What the hell!" He finally yelled in frustration, throwing his plate back down on the table.

Bakura chuckled darkly, sidestepping the chair Ryou had placed between them. The younger male backed away a few paces, still unsure.

"Hikariii…" The yami called softly, tasting the barbeque sauce on his tongue and coming closer, "Hikari, come here."

Ryou shook his head quickly, unable to come up with what his other half was thinking. All mental connections were closed and locked. "No… I don't trust whatever you're doing!"

A small frown crossed thin lips.

"You don't trust me?"

He suddenly sprang forward, causing Ryou to yelp out loud and turn, fleeing out into the backyard. Bakura easily tackled his lighter half from behind, both white – haired boys dropping to the ground. The younger grunted as weight pressed onto his back, a small spark of fear running through his mind. Another sensation suddenly flooded his body, beginning in his sides. His body began to spasm slightly, laughter bubbling up and out of him.

"S-st-oo-op!" He managed in a long laugh, "Stop! Yami!" He wriggled as much as he could under the heavy body, feeling himself being rolled onto his back. He gasped for air during the momentary reprieve, before the assault began again. Ryou made wild attempts to push the hands tickling his sides away, failing with each swipe.

"Don't trust me, do you?" Bakura growled a bit playfully as he continued tickling his other self, "Bet you didn't expect me to be doing this, did you?"

Ryou continued laughing, though he shook his head, gasping again, "Stop!"

Bakura smirked, his lower body pinning Ryou's to the grass, "Not until you say you trust me."

"I trust you! I trust you!" The smaller male immediately shouted out in short breaths, hands being caught and held on either side of his head. The torture had finally ceased.

The elder boy sat on his knees, straddling his hikari's left leg, body stretched out above Ryou. He watched as the other tried to regain his breath, face painted a soft red and slowly fading.

Ryou opened his eyes, feeling his cheeks begin to burn again. His yami was staring down at him, his lips curved up ever so slightly and his eyes holding an unreadable expression. He found that his heart had yet to calm itself, his breathing even becoming slightly heavier again. Swallowing, he waited for the other to get off of him, to say something, to do… _something._

Instead, Bakura leaned closer to him and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"You actually trust me."

Ryou nodded slowly.

The grip on his wrists tightened as his other leaned down even further.

Their noses we nearly touching…

Ryou's mind raced.

"Do you mean that."

No hesitation.

"Yes."

Bakura leaned in further; wondering what would happen if he acted on the thoughts that had been lingering in the back of his mind for quite awhile. He pressed his mouth against Ryou's, giving him a small, yet lingering, chaste kiss.

The two sat still for a moment, lips barely still connected, eyes closed. Bakura was waiting with unnatural patience for his other self to respond. He was answered when he felt Ryou's chin tilt up slightly, hesitantly, pressing their lips together again.

A feeling of warmth spread throughout Bakura's body, leaving him craving more, while a numb feeling flooded Ryou's form.

Bakura pressed himself closer as he slowly deepened the kisses, slipping his hands from the younger boy's wrists to his hands, interlocking their fingers.

Ryou tilted his head to the side, drawing in a shaky breath of air.

What was that?

Had Bakura… just…?

Looking up at his dark, he saw him watching him again, "What just happened?"

"I kissed you." The reply was blunt and spoken in a low voice, "Is that a problem?"

A problem?

Ryou knew it wasn't a problem, considering how many nights he had wished, pleaded with himself, fantasized about kissing his darker half.

Not to mention everything else.

"No…" He shook his head, "No problem."

Bakura smirked darkly, before sitting up and unlocking his fingers, getting to his feet and helping his other self up as well. Pulling him to his bare chest, the spirit growled softly into his ear, "You still have to give the Mighty Thief King his dessert."

Ryou was suddenly hanging over his altar's shoulder, the grip around the backs of his knees being the only thing keeping him from falling flat on his face. Placing his hands on Bakura's back for better leverage, he managed out, "Bakura! What are you doing! What dessert?"

He didn't respond, instead, an elderly voice answering him.

"You! Yes you, cousin of Ryou's!" Mrs.Crene peered over the fence between yards, "Let the boy down, and don't harass him!"

Bakura grumbled under his breath at the comments being yelled behind him. Ryou could feel his face burning again, not only from the blood rushing to his face from being held upside down, but also in embarrassment. Looking up at the old women the best he could, he called, "It's – it's okay, Mrs.Crene! Really, just go back inside…"

Bakura merely showed off his middle finger over his other shoulder, walking into the house and closing the door, cloth blinds following.

Smirking in victory, the elder white – haired male shifted Ryou against his shoulder, hearing, "Bakura, _what_ dessert? Ice cream? You know we have ice cream…"

Laughing, he took the stairs two at a time, feeling his light try to brace himself against the jostling. Stepping into his room, he was careful to mind Ryou as he shut the door behind him with his foot.

Ryou felt himself dropped down onto a soft mattress, landing on his back and bouncing slightly. Another body quickly covered his own, kisses raining down on his mouth.

And as quickly as they had come, they were gone.

Bakura sat up, climbing off of him and sitting a few inches away. Patting his thighs, he motioned for his other half to come closer.

Ryou obliged, crawling over and into his yami's lap, straddling his waist.

This was all moving so quickly, but he didn't care – he wanted this.

He had wanted this for so long.

He could feel the others excitement growing under him as he pressed himself chest to chest with his yami. Mouths connected whole – heartedly again, hands on his back making him shiver. Cool fingers brushed against his warm skin, sliding the green shirt he wore up towards his shoulder blades. Ryou arched slightly against the touch along his spine, letting out a soft groan. Steadying himself by placing a hand back on his other's knee, he felt pressure sliding down his backside and realized that it was his altar getting a better grip on his ass.

Pressing himself harder against the solid chest, Ryou wound his other arm around Bakura's neck, while pushing the yami against the headboard.

Finally breaking the kiss, Bakura slid the shirt off of his Hikari, dropping it to the sheets next to them. Looking up, a red – faced Ryou met him, pulling forth a dark smirk.

"Hikari's impatient when it comes to sex."

Ryou darkened another shade at the comment, a slight pout crossing his features, "No I'm not!"

Bakura chuckled, pulling his other half close again. Pushing away a few strands of white hair, he momentarily took in how soft it was, before finding the ear that he had been searching for and gently nibbling and licking around the contours. This earned him a small moan, the body wrapped in his arms being leaned back slightly. The darker male leaned in with him, leaving wet trails from his mouth down the side of his other's neck. Moving around to the front of his throat, the lighter boy tilted his head back, giving the elder more access.

Pushing his other self away gently, Ryou tilted his head forward again, lowering his hands and making a timid grasp for the waist of black pajama pants. Bakura chuckled darkly, pushing his hands away by sliding the smaller body off of him.

"Not before you, dear Hikari."

His belt was undone and zipper loosened, hips rising with the help of his altar's hands. Pants now gone, his boxers followed quickly, both thrown to the side. Bakura looked down at his newly exposed hikari, grinning lecherously, before moving his gaze northward, settling on Ryou's red features. His own pants were quickly disposed of; the darker boy pulled his lighter half back into his lap, earning a small intake of breath from the other. Small hands placed themselves on his shoulders, green eyes a slightly dimmer shade of emerald as they flickered from Bakura's body to his crimson orbs.

Breaking away from the visual contact, the yami leaned towards his side table, throwing open the drawer and pulling out a small bottle. Quickly twisting the cap, he squeezed a generous amount of the cool substance onto his fingers, rubbing them together and glancing up at his hikari.

"You're sure."

Ryou nodded at the silent agreement they had made only thirty minutes before, sitting up on his knees obediently.

Bakura gripped the other's lower back, slipping his index finger into his partner and watching him hiss softly. Fingers dug in slightly on his shoulder, only urging him to add a second and third finger. Gasping lightly as he leaned his forehead against his altar's jaw, Ryou pressed himself back on the intruding digits, lifting his head to groan softly into his ear. Bakura closed his eyes in order to keep himself in check, his one arm tightening around the other's waist.

After a few moments of moving back and forth against each other, the elder of the two removed his three fingers, looking down to find where he had discarded the half-empty bottle. Tube in hand again; Bakura emptied it out onto his palm, before slathering the thick lubrication onto his solid shaft. Breathing heavily as he nuzzled his nose against the soft white hair he loved, he whispered with a husky tone, "You're positive."

"Stop asking me that before I change my mind." Came the soft and hurried reply.

Bakura smirked slightly, gripping slim hips and carefully guiding them down onto his lap again. His other half tensed as he was lowered, slim arms wrapping around his neck and a small whimper of pain slipping from his throat.

He tried to sooth Ryou's muscles with his words and touches to his lower back, feeling the restrictions around his manhood slacken slightly and was able to press himself further inside. Growling out at the tight heat as his lighter half was finally settled completely, Bakura dug his nails into the thin waist, the death grip Ryou had on him a bit comforting in the back of his mind.

He had to control himself.

Control his body.

He could hold out until Ryou grew comfortable.

How many nights had he thought about this moment?

How many positions?

Times each night?

They lasted for hours in his mind, each more incredible than the last.

And now that he had the younger boy in his clutches…

It was reality.

The arms around his neck loosened ever so slightly and Bakura unhooked his nails from pale flesh, slowly running his palms up and down the shaking back of his altar. Snowy strands of hair clung to the sweaty skin, which the darker boy pushed out of his way with his fingers.

"You wouldn't have changed your mind." Bakura growled softly into the younger boy's ear. He urged the other to try and move by gripping the thin waist and lifting him slightly.

As he sat back down on trembling legs, Ryou let out a small cry, arms tightening around the yami's neck again. Breathing heavily, he willed his body to relax further, attempting to move on his own this time. Successfully eliciting a deep groan from his altar with a shift of his hips, Ryou raised and lowered himself slowly from this new encouragement, licking his dry lips. Pleasure seemed to be radiating throughout his body, making the temperature rise to the point of dripping small beads of sweat. Digging his hands into Bakura's unruly spikes and burying his face against his neck, Ryou continued his steady up and down motions, the hands on his sides helping him to keep his leverage.

Soon, he was keeping a rhythmic pattern with Bakura and the darker male couldn't stop the grunts of approval that were slipping out. Eyes closed and head tipped forward against his hikari's slim shoulder, he knew he couldn't last much longer and they weren't going fast enough to suit him.

Forcing his stimulated body to move, he reluctantly pushed Ryou off of his lap again, turning the boy over onto his hands and knees and immediately filling him again. The younger boy fell to his forearms at the sudden, roughly – induced pleasure, his mouth open to draw in his ragged breaths and let out his moans, emerald eyes shut tightly. His slight frame was thrown forward with every quick thrust, white sparks erupting in front of his closed eyelids and making him gasp.

A yelp cut the air when fingers gripped his solid length, his body reaching its limit and tipping over the metaphoric edge.

Ryou's body arched almost painfully against the onslaught of thrusts his other half was throwing at him, pale fingers tightening to a ghostly white color around the dark blue sheets of his bed. A series of shivers wracked his thin body as his mind was left completely empty of all thoughts, only the hazy state of a sex high blanketing him.

Bakura was right behind his light, the walls around him tight and pulsating with heat, sending just the right amount of bliss through his system. Short nails dug into the other's waist, leaving behind crescent moon shapes, the larger body tensing and releasing to coat his hikari's entire passage.

Shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm, Bakura slowly lifted his head from its previously bowed position, panting heavily. Trying his best not to collapse on top of his other half, the elder carefully pulled away, flopping back into the pillows.

He cleared his throat after catching most of his breath.

"Aibou…" He called hesitantly, "Aibou… here… now."

He patted the empty sheets next to him.

Mahogany eyes closed slightly, watching at Ryou slowly pushed himself up from his bent position, carefully crawling over and lowering himself on his side next to Bakura.

He was wincing, but that was to be expected.

It had been everything he had thought it would be.

Possibly more, but he couldn't think very straight right now, to be honest.

All he knew for sure was that he was at the most relaxed point he could ever remember being at in his life, and all because of one boy.

One boy… who was currently passed out beside him.

He looked… cute.

Another unholy word, but he could manage to form small thoughts with it at the moment.

He looked… nice.

Pretty.

Unbelievably sexy.

So innocent.

All his.

The blankets were pulled over their bodies and Bakura couldn't remember doing such a thing, but dismissed the thought and settled down again. Warm and even breathing met his collar, as he pulled a sleeping Ryou into his arms.

This was all he had ever wanted.

Another thought to be kept guarded in secret, though.

He couldn't think any more… enough for the night.

The darkness that was exhaustion was coming to claim him and he gladly welcomed it with the same warm embrace he currently kept his altar in.

All he had ever wanted...

-

You know the routine. If you like it, you have to let me know in a review. And then you'll get the next and final chapter, which! – I have completed. So, if I were you, I'd start reviewing.


	4. Trial of the Soul

Trial and Error

Chapter Four: Trial of the Soul

-

Soft… like feathers in his hand, gliding through his fingers and falling to gently settle back against pale flesh.

He watched silently, dark eyes taking in the relaxed features of his other half.

He was so innocent when he was unconscious.

Stupid kid.

His fingers ran across white hair again, onto a slim neck and back down onto a shoulder blade.

This was what he wanted.

His lighter half had maneuvered himself onto his chest during the night and was currently curled up on top of him.

He pushed himself up carefully, enough to be elevated slightly, courtesy of the headboard.

His other shifted from his movements, but didn't wake.

What had happened to him over the past day?

He wasn't sure…

The whole thing had just, sort of… happened.

_'Over a period of a day? Sickeningly pathetic.'_

Great. That voice was back.

_'It may have only been a day, but look what you've gotten now. You wanted your other self's affection. Now you have it. Be happy.'_

Correction. Voic_es_.

Alright, so maybe they had a point.

He did have his affection.

That _was_ what he had wanted, right?

_'What about his love? Do you have that?'_

His love?

Unholy word, yet again.

He seemed to be thinking of those cursed words more and more often.

But…

Did his lighter half… really… love him?

His stared down at the mass of snowy locks that rested against his chest, eyes traveling down the partially bare back of his altar. They came to a halt at the black blankets that began about half-way down, covering the soft skin that he loved to touch.

A sudden doubt crept from the corners of his mind, a feeling of loss sweeping his chest. Surprised by the sudden wave of emotion, he raised his hands from where they had been lying at his side and placed one hand on his other's shoulder again, the second on the crown of white hair.

This was real, wasn't it?

His hikari was actually there, sleeping on top of him?

Soft hair.

Smooth skin.

Warm, even breathing against his arm.

A small chest rising and falling against his own.

Thin legs curled under and between his own.

He was really there.

He let out a deep breath at the silent news, figuring that he was just being paranoid.

Again.

Oh well… he was there. That's all that mattered.

The smaller body shifted again, a small noise coming from under white strands of hair, slowly turning into a wide yawn.

His hand slipped from the top of feathery hair, down to between his shoulder blades, catching the attention of the younger boy.

Ryou moved a bit awkwardly for a moment, his bed of flesh hard and warm at the same time, not to mention foreign. Tilting his head as he finished another yawn, emerald eyes peeked open, looking up into sharp mahogany.

The two watched each other for a moment…

Green pools lost their sleepy gaze, becoming wider as they registered the position their bodies were in and his mind was flooded with the images of the previous night. Scrambling, Ryou quickly slid off of his other, forgetting the pain that ran up his spine at the sudden movements.

Bakura had foreseen this reaction (or something along the lines of it) and was prepared. Rolling to his side, he easily trapped his other self beneath his body, mindful of the slightly pained expression that crossed pale features.

Silence.

He leaned down after a moment, nuzzling his nose a bit awkwardly against the other's neck. Settling down onto his forearms, he breathed out, "Don't run from me."

It was a moment before Ryou nodded, his breathing calmed and hands coming to rest on the back of his altar's head.

That was something he wasn't used to waking up to.

Was Bakura holding him while he slept?

He didn't even remember climbing up onto his chest.

He combed his fingers through tangled white locks, feeling the heavier body atop his own relax. A small kiss was pressed into the side of his neck and Ryou smiled, turning his head to bury his nose in the colorless hair.

A sudden question struck him.

He and Bakura had… well, had sex.

Okay… now what?

He felt himself murmur out the question.

"What does this mean?"

More silence.

The large body moved slightly in what Ryou guessed was a shrug, followed by a slur of softly spoken words.

"What?"

He tilted his head away as his other lifted his head, forearms coming to rest on either side of his own head. Bakura leaned down against them, red-tinted eyes studying him.

"I said, I don't know. I was going to ask you that."

"Oh."

Ryou wasn't sure how else to respond.

He looked away for a moment and hesitated, before looking back up into the dark eyes of his other self.

"What… would you like it to mean? Everything that… happened… can't be for nothing… can it?"

White spikes immediately shook in a negative manner, head dipping down to press their mouths together.

After a moment or two, the elder pulled away slightly, leaving a deeply flushed Ryou in his wake.

"Not for nothing." He reassured… something he wasn't used to doing.

He hadn't even known he could.

Then again…

He had been proving himself wrong a lot lately.

"What would you like it to mean, then?" Ryou repeated, this time without the hesitation.

He was silent for a third time.

He wanted it to be a lot of things.

A hell of a lot of things.

But…

Not now.

It was too early for his emotions to spill and his other side to see more into him.

Instead of answering, he stared down into bright, emerald eyes, retorting with, "What do _you_ want it to mean?"

The younger male seemed to be taken by surprise from the question and stayed quiet for a moment, gaze moving to anywhere but the other's orbs.

"I want it… to mean…" He stopped, eyes flickering up to meet Bakura's again.

Was it okay to admit this now?

Of course… he wanted this… his other half seemed to want this…

"… That we have something. You know, between us. A… well, an us." Ryou bit his lip gently as he finished, watching his other carefully.

Bakura smirked slightly and Ryou wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

Had he?

He might have.

Bakura never did seem like one for close relationships.

Stupid suggestion… he had a big mouth sometimes!

"Never mind, sorry, forget I said that." He said quickly and turned his head away, "I don't care what it means."

A deep chuckle vibrated gently into his chest and made his stomach twist slightly. Fingers turned his head to look up into dark eyes, the smirk still present.

"An us? Do you mean a relationship, aibou? With you?"

Light eyes glared slightly up at him, not quite pleased that he was being laughed at for answering his question.

As he opened his mouth to respond with a sarcastic comment, lips were pressed against his again, effectively keeping him quiet.

Tongues entwined with each other in a gentle battle, neither looking for dominance or submission.

The elder was the first to pull away again, listening to the soft panting of the smaller boy as he tried to catch his breath. His breath ghosted over a pink cheek, a wet tongue slipping out quickly to lick the darkening surface.

"There is definitely an us, Ryou." He whispered, moving back to kiss soft lips again.

Ryou tilted his head away after a moment this time, his mind racing with happiness at the combined knowledge of what his yami had just stated and that he had said his name, breathing out, "Really?"

"Yeah…" Bakura gave him one last kiss, before slipping off of the smaller body, "I'll give it a shot, I guess."

He rolled on to his back, head landing on his black pillows, blankets around his waist, and eyes on the ceiling.

What had he just agreed to?

_'Fool.'_

_'It's what you wanted, quit complaining.'_

Yes… it's what he wanted.

He really needed to stop talking to himself.

His "conversation" was interrupted when a sudden body pounced on him with a disturbingly girlish squeal, arms wrapped tightly around his neck and mouths heatedly pressed together.

Definitely what he wanted.

-

Owari.

-

Huzzah, I did it. I finished. Go me. Hope you guys liked it. This whole thing was actually inspired by one picture, believe it or not, and it was from the sex scene in chapter three. If you want to see it... uhm... you should definately contact me, cuz... FF's being stupid and not letting me put the link here.

I hope everyone enjoyed the story, otherwise. I know I did. Let me know in a review?


End file.
